Don't Forget
by LoveBug303
Summary: Nate and Chelsea broke up after a two year relationship, they were the best of friends and dated, on one tour he broke up with her and started dating some famous skank, have they forgotten about each other?
1. Chapter 1no more signups!

**Hey everyone, so this is my first fanfic on here its going to be called "Don't Forget", I've written many before for my fansite. This is a Jonas Brother fanfic. I hope you enjoy 3**

**This one has a few signups, I will be the main girl but I need people to fill these parts:**

**-**my best friend

-nicks new girlfriend

-The Jonas boy's best friend

**After I get parts the first chapter will be posted!**


	2. First Day

**Okay since like no one signed up for this fanfic, I'll just write it with characters I make up, or some of my real friends. I also have to use Camp rock characters instead of JB so yeah, it sucks. haha**

Chelsea's POV:

My alarm blasted waking me up while the cool air from my opened window made the hair on my arm raise.

I shivered and sat up in my bed while a yawn erupted from my throat.

I got up and got some clothes from my closet

Outfit: /cgi/set?id3756401

I brushed and straightened my shoulder length hair and swiped on some makeup.

I ran downstairs seeing my mom watching the news.

"Morning mom." I said sweetly grabbing a apple from the counter.

"Morning sweetie, ready for your first day of 11th grade?" she asked smiling.

"Not even remotely, but whatever I finally get to see Ally and Brandi after Ally goes on a lame summer vacation to Florida and Brandi goes to her Aunts all summer." I said sighing and picking up my new binder.

"Well tell them I said Hi, bye sweetie." My mom said as I opened the door.

"I will, bye mom." I said closing the door behind me and shoving my I-Pod headphones into my ears.

The sound of "Sorry" By Connect 3 erupted through the headphones.

My weak smile turned into a subtle frown.

The lyrics reminded me of everything that happened between me and Nate.

The depressing breakup and the short goodbyes we shared. Like what we shared together was nothing. It was like it was so easy to say goodbye to me for him, when for me saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing I've had to do in years.

I tore the headphones out of my ears and shut off my I-Pod.

"I hate him." I mumbled under my breath walking up to the school doors.

I breathed a heavy sigh and walked inside to hear the uproar of talking teenagers.

I scanned the hallways for Ally or Brandi.

"Ally!" I yelled seeing her through the distance.

"Chelsea!" Ally yelled as well enveloping me in a hug.

"I missed you!" I yelled tucking a hair behind my ear and scanning her as we escaped the hug.

"New look huh?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, Florida has some really cute clothes." Ally said twirling around as if she was modeling.

"And your hair! It's gone!" Ally commented stroking her hand through it.

"Yeah, Hair almost to my butt wasn't my style." I said laughing.

"You actually have bangs, and highlights, wow." Ally laughed.

"Yeah, have you seen Brandi yet?" I asked smiling and shifting my feet to stand more comfortably.

"I think she was heading toward her locker a little bit ago actually." Ally said pointing behind her.

We walked up behind Brandi and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and smiled huge.

"HEY!" She yelped.

"Hey, have a good summer at your aunts?" I asked as Ally came up beside me.

"It was okay, minus the fact I missed you guys." Brandi said smiling hugging us both.

"Wow, Nice hair Chelsea." Brandi commented.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Ooh Schedules! Share them" Ally said taking hers out.

"Oh wow, Brandi me and you have every class together." I said laughing.

"We have 2 with ally." I continued.

Ally huffed.

"Why do I have to be in all the smart classes?"

Me and Brandi laughed.

The bell rang as me and Brandi walked to homeroom.

"So, have you heard about the Connect 3 concert here next week?" Brandi asked knowing this was a sensitive topic to discuss.

"Oh, yeah…" I sighed playing with the hem of my shirt.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring it up…I just thought you may wanna know…" Brandi continued.

"No it's fine Brandi.. It's just.. I'm actually thinking about going, to see how Nate is and all.." I commented still fiddling with my shirt.

"You're really thinking about going? I can be your moral support if you want." Brandi said.

"Are you saying that because you really want to go or because you really want to be my moral support?" I asked laughing a little.

"Both?" Brandi said.

"Look Chelsea, I know what happened with Nate was hard for you. And I'll always be here if you need me." Brandi continued.

"I know.. I just… miss him you know, I mean you can't just forget someone after being friends with them since you were born and dating them for two years." I said blinking repeatedly to keep tears from coming out.

Brandi rubbed my back.

"I know, and I don't blame you for being sad." She said.

I smiled weakly at her.

"Is it rude to say I hope he's a wreck just like I am?" I asked.

"No, not at all, if that's what you need for closure then so be it." Brandi stated.

"Thanks Brandi." I said as the homeroom teacher walked in.

"We're going to have some meetings today, so if you hear them call down Juniors listen for it." She said sitting in her computer chair.

**Okay so I know this chapter kinda sucked, sorry haha.**

**I really hope you like it and sorry there wasn't any parts for you guys, next time I make a fanfic I'll make signups and such, and hopefully people signup this time.**


	3. Nates POV

**Even though I only got four reviews on chapter one. I guess I'll post chapter three. Because I love this story. **

**_________________________________________________________________**

Nates POV:

"Where are we too next on this tour?" I asked sitting down on the couch in the tour bus.

"Ohio." Shane said checking the tour calender.

"Ohio? Your kidding right?" I asked suddenly remembering who I left there.

"What's wrong with Ohio baby?" Alex my new girlfriend asked sitting next to me extremely close.

I got a bit wide eyed and my head turned toward Jason as he spoke.

"Nate left his ex there with a simple goodbye like the jerk he is." Jason scoffed, knowing he was really good friends with Chelsea, and Chelsea hasn't spoken to him since what I did.

"Shut up Jason.." I scoffed back turning my head toward the window not wanting to look Alex in the eye.

"You never told me about this Natey-kins." Alex said annoyed by my forgetfulness of telling her.

The truth was, I was never going to tell her, being reminded of it hurt enough, telling her? Even worse. Letting my feelings show wasn't my strong point, and showing Alex how much leaving Chelsea hurt me, wouldn't turn out to good for my face seeing as she would punch me in it.

"It's the past, No need to worry." I simply said wanting to avoid this subject at all costs and scoffing at Jason for even bringing it up.

"Past huh? That shows how much you cared about her, your not the only one who lost someone Nate, and I'm the only one who actually cares we lost her?" Jason said suddenly infuriated with my nonchalant answer.

"Just drop it Jason!" I said suddenly pissed to the extreme.

"Two years Nate, all I'm saying two years." Jason lastly stated and walked into his room.

I huffed and leaned on my fist to glare out the window pretending whatever speed bump we hit was Jason's head.

"Why did he keep saying two years? Nate what are you hiding?" Alex asked grabbing a hold of my arm making me even more annoyed.

"Just drop it okay." I huffed under my breath.

"I can't drop something that seems meant a lot to you.." Alex said acting like she cared.

The only reason I ever broke up with Chelsea was because my damn manager, told me dating someone more in the public eye like Alex would mean more publicity for the band, caring about the band I took the offer, broke it off with the only girl I ever loved and now here I am pissed all the time, me and Jason always bumping heads, same with Shane sometimes too.

I just shook my head and walked into my room closing and locking my door.

"Damnit." I mumbled to myself.

"I screwed everything up.." I sighed sliding my self down on the door and cradling my knees to my chest.

I heard a few knocks on my door I figured it was Alex.

"Go away." I said annoyed.

"Its me Shane." I heard.

I slowly got up and opened my door peeking out of the crack.

I saw Shane leaning against the wall.

"Need some brother talk?" Shane asked.

"Not if you're going to chew my head off too." I mumbled letting him in.

"I'm not going to chew your head off." Shane said walking inside.

"So, I heard Jason scream at you, what's up?" Shane asked sitting on my bean bag chair.

"The whole Chelsea situation was brought up." I said fiddling with my thumbs.

"Ah, the whole thing that makes Jason so pissed off at you?" Shane asked leaning back in the bean bag chair.

"Yeah, Shane what do you think life would be like if I ignored our manager and was still dating Chelsea?" I asked suddenly needing to know my older brothers opinion on this.

"Well for one, you'd be happy…second of all you and Jason would be happy brothers like you used too be, and thirdly we may have lost our contract, but its all worth it too just see you be happy again like you were with Chelsea.." Shane said looking me straight in the eye.

"You'd be okay if we lost our contract?" I asked knowing what he said was true.

"If it meant our family not falling apart, and a happy little brother, then yes, you have one life too live Nate, do what makes you happy." Shane finally said and got up toward the door.

"I'm going to bed, its getting late, you should too, night bro." Shane said leaving and walking into his room.

I sighed and fell on my back on my bed.

I knew I had a lot to think about before even falling asleep.

This was my life, not my managers.

______________________________________________________________________

**Okay so there's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed, for more review review. Click the button! =]**


	4. I'm Dying On The Inside

**Okay so, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot of stress lately, it sucks. But anyways, here you go.**

Chelsea's POV:

The last period of the day ticked by slowly as I was suddenly getting restless. I needed to go online and buy those Connect 3 tickets before they were sold out by the annoying teenie's, & their friends. I tapped my pencil impatiently. I felt my seat bounce, and light feet tapping on the basket underneath my desk. I turned around and glared at the boy behind me.

"Can you please stop bouncing my damn desk before this pencil repeatedly stabs you in the eye?" I whispered with a slight hiss in my tone.

"Maybe I will, if I can so happen to get your number." The guy said

"And why would you possibly want my number? I don't even know you, and you definitely don't know me." I whispered again pointing to him and myself with the end of my pencil.

"Oh, I know you. You dated Nate Black for a while, you've been in the magazine's." He whispered back.

"Still doesn't mean you know me, and it still doesn't mean I care." I whispered and turned forward in my seat annoyed even more by this kid, who I've never even seen before.

I felt him lean up in his seat next to my ear.

"So, How was the sex with Nate like?" He whispered.

At that point the blood in my body boiled with anger. How could he even ask me such a question. Was he trying to get on my nerves, so I would jump over these desks and kill him?

"That's none of you're damn business, and you need to get your head out of those damn trash magazine's and get a life, pig." I said once the bell ring feeling a sense of gratification.

I walked out of the class seeing him come out right after me as I waited for Brandi in the hallway.

"Call me, if you ever wanna experience someone different." He said as he walked past me with his pig of a smirk.

"Hey Chelsea, whose that guy?" Brandi asked seeing him smirk at me.

"A asshole who needs to get a life, before I destroy it." I grunted.

"What did he do?" Brandi asked confused.

"Just forget it okay? We need to ask Ally if she wants to go to that concert with us or not." I said walking towards my locker.

"Hey, Ally wanna go with me and Brandi to that Connect 3 concert next week?" I asked nonchalantly like it didn't phase me.

"You, going to a Connect 3 concert? After what happened?" Ally questioned closing her locker as she hoisted her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, so you in or not?" I asked purposely wanting to avoid the whole 'Nate' Talk.

"Uhm, yeah sure, how much are tickets?" Ally asked.

"I'll call you when I buy mine online." I said walking away.

"She okay?" Ally asked Brandi as they stared at me walking out the doors.

"I'm not sure." Brandi commented.

Why? Why me? Why Him? Why did any of this every happen? Does God want me to be unhappy or something? Want me to feel this undeniable pain coursing through every part of my body? So many questions I had and no answers. I couldn't stop the way I felt about Nate, the way he made the butterflies in my stomach go insane. And how his touch made my heart stop, and the way his kisses would leave me breathless. Those memories we have together, cannot be replaced by a silly high school relationship, what me and Nate had together was, love the undeniable, head over heels, romance novel love and it couldn't be replaced. Not by the most beautiful guy in the world, he could never replace Nate.

I walked down the sidewalk more feverishly now. My shoes made tap noises on the concrete as I kept making sure my bag didn't fall off. I finally made it to my house and opened the door, my mom was in the living room watching some soap opera.

"I'm home." I said dropping my bag on the chair.

"Hey honey, good first day?" She asked smiling at me.

"Great, wonderful, I'm going to my room okay? Tell me when dinner is ready." I said running upstairs totally ignoring whatever my mom said back to me.

I walked into my room and shut my door biting my lip and grabbing my notebook out of my drawer.

"I need to write a song." I said half to myself, half to the notebook I was now staring at.

I opened to the folded down corner where I left off in my notebook.

I was thinking of ideas in my mind as I tapped my pencil on the piece of paper.

A few hour's went by and I had the lyrics written, and the guitar part memorized.

I started strumming my guitar and sang.

_Did you forgetThat I was even aliveDid you forgetEverything we ever hadDid you forgetDid you forgetAbout me__Did you regretEver standing by my sideDid you forgetWhat we were feeling insideNow I'm left to forgetAbout usBut somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a songYou can't forget it__So now I guessThis is where we have to standDid you regretEver holding my handNever againPlease don't forgetDon't forget__We had it allWe were just about to fallEven more in loveThan we were beforeI won't forgetI won't forgetAbout us__But somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a songYou can't forget it__Somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a songYou can't forget itAt all__And at lastAll the pictures have been burnedAnd all the pastIs just a lesson that we've learnedI won't forgetI won't forget us__But somewhere we went wrongOur love is like a songBut you won't sing alongYou've forgottenAbout us_

I sighed after playing the last note and walked over to my laptop.

A bright screen appeared, with several instant messages from Ally & Brandi turning orange saying they sent a message.

I ignored those and went to ticket

I typed in 'Connect 3' and found the ticket prices for Ohio.

I scanned the prices and found front row, '$140'

I bit my lip and looked in my money can.

I had 200 bucks in there. I glanced at the tick prices, and at my money.

I clicked buy and a screen came up telling me to give address and name.

I filled out the form and shut my laptop after it said "Congratulations, you have bought your tickets, they'll be sent in a few days."

"Here I come heartbreak." I whispered to myself.


End file.
